Judo Practice
by FerretMalfoy
Summary: Kensuke Fluff. Daisuke distracts Ken when he's trying to do his excercises. Rated R just to be safe.


Judo Practice  
By Meibou Miyako  
  
MM: This is a fluffy little Kensuke that just needed to be written. I got my inspiration from an episode of Charmed, where Phoebe and Cole were practicing self-defense...together ^.~  
  
Ken: It's about time you got another Kensuke out...you're always giving Miyako and Yamato romance...it's so hetero that it's sick.  
  
MM: Oh please. I give you two guest appearances. Now, go find your boyfriend so we can get this done.  
  
Ken: He had to go the store for a few, um, things.  
  
MM: (Narrows eyes) What store?  
  
Ken: The sex shop up the street. We were out of glow in the dark lube.  
  
MM: There are somethings I never need to know.  
  
Daisuke: (Runs into MM's kitchen with a big giant bag) Ken, I got the stuff. I also picked up some fuzzy pink handcuffs and this little leather thong that I can't wait to see you in.  
  
MM: (Sweatdrop) Anyway, I'm going to change the subject. I do not own Digimon or anything else that someone else owns. Now on with the fic before people start to get nosebleeds.  
  
Ken: (Nosebleed) Too late...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ke-e-en," Daisuke said, using his seduction voice and making moon eyes at his boyfriend. "I haven't seen you all day long. Why don't you skip practice and come take a nice relaxing bubble bath with me?" Circling his arms around his taller companion's waist, Daisuke nuzzled his neck, something the other could never resist. Ken turned around and gave the red head a quick peck on the lips, then escaped his clutches. He walked through the house loosening his tie and explaining to his better half why he couldn't.  
  
"Sweetie, you know I want to, but if I skip this practice, then I'll skip another, then another, until I'm fat and squishy and you won't love me anymore. And if you don't love me anymore, then we'll have to stop the hot, steamy, passionate sex that you've grown so accustomed to." Ken stripped out of the suit he wore to work, hoping, but doubting, that Dai would let it go.   
  
"Mmm."Daisuke came up behind him again, rubbing his nose into Ken's soft hair, pressing an unignorable bulge against Ken's thigh. "We could have that kind of sex right now. I'll even let you be on top." Once more Ken squirmed his way out of Daisuke's strong arms, and finished dressing into his Judo clothes, much to the dismay of his lover. Frowning, the insatiable man followed his serious love into the room that doubled as a gym and an art room. It was where Daisuke practiced his hobby of painting when he wasn't busy running the noodle cart company. Suddenly, Daisuke's face perked up as he remembered what he'd finished today.  
  
He left Ken doing his warm-up excercises to cross the room and pick up a large canvas.  
  
"Do you wanna see what I painted today?" Ken looked up and nodded, anticipating viewing another one of his partner's masterpieces. His eyes widened when the painting was revealed. It was himself and Daisuke in a very revealing, and very blackmail-worthy position. "Water color. Do you like it?" Ken only nodded, then tilted his head to better comprehend if their bodies could actually do that. "I want to hang it over the bed as a little reminder of what it's used for."  
  
When Ken started doing his Judo patterns, Daisuke could tell that he'd gotten...excited when he saw the picture. He sat down against the wall and watched his lover practice.   
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Have I ever told you that seeing you all sweaty and manly turns me on?"  
  
"Yes. Frequently." Ken tried and failed to concentrate on what he was doing, because Daisuke was suddenly letting out breathy little moans that he made when he was being pleasured. Turning around, Ken found Daisuke with his eyes closed and hand in his pants, obviously getting himself off. "That's playing dirty, Daisuke." He knew that it was one of Ken's fetishes, watching him masterbate.   
  
"If you come over here we can really play dirty," he said in a deep voice. Ken almost came in his pants when he heard Daisuke's sex voice. Truthfully, the blood had been rushing to Ken's lower anatomy ever since he'd walked in the door to see the beautiful creature he shared a bed with. Only Daisuke could do that, but Ken still needed to resist.  
  
Daisuke, still stroking himself said, "Don't try to resist, Ken-chan. You can't."  
  
"Of course I can. I'm resisting right now." Ken stuck his chin up stubbornly. Daisuke sighed, frustrated, then stopped what he was doing and wiped his hand on his jeans. Now he really was going to play dirty. Ken should know by now that Daisuke always gets what he wants from him.  
  
He sniffled, then felt tears start to stream down his face. "You don't find me attractive anymore!" Daisuke wailed and cried and moaned. Ken knew that it was all a ploy to get him to comfort his Jogress partner, but he hated the sight of Daisuke sad. He gathered the smaller boy into his arms and patted his back.   
  
"Of course I find you attractive. You're absolutely beautiful." Daisuke buried his face into Ken's shoulder to hide his smile; he was winning. Daisuke went in for the kill.  
  
"Then how come you don't want to make love to me?"   
  
"I want to. I want to alot."  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Ken failed to come up with an answer. "Are you bored with me? Is that it? Maybe we should spice things up up our bedroom a little."  
  
"No, I'm not bored with you. Screwing around is on my list of priorities, right at the top. But, if I don't keep up with my Judo, I'll start forgeting things. You know I like to keep in shape physically. Besides, there's this one excercise I was working on to make me more flexible, so I could, um, you know..." Ken leaned over to whisper something into Daisuke's ear that made the shorter boy perk up.  
  
"Is that even possible?" Ken nodded.  
  
"According to the Book of Tantric Sex."   
  
"Well, get to that stretching. Can I get you anything? Water? My body?" Ken smiled. The boy had backed off of him so he could do his excercises.  
  
"You know, Dai-chan, I can always start tomorrow. I don't think another day will make a difference." Ken tried to kiss his boyfriend, but Daisuke wouldn't let him.   
  
"Nope. No, absolutely not. Then you'll skip another day, and another, until you're all fat and squishy and I won't love you anymore." Daisuke took off quickly and ran through the hall, guessing what his boyfriend's reaction would be. Ken stood there for a few seconds, processing what had just been said.  
  
"Daisuke!" Ken darted out of the room to find the boy, then teach him a little lesson for being such a tease.  
  
FIN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MM: Tehehe  
  
Ken: There wasn't any sex. I don't get it.   
  
MM: It was just a fluffy piece...well with the exception of Daisuke, ahem, loving himself at one point.  
  
Dai: Ken would never ever choose Judo over me. Never.  
  
Ken: Of course not, my love. (They kiss)  
  
MM: Eww. Cut it out with the PDAs. Anyway, if you read this fic, please review. Maybe I'll get another Kensuke out soon. (Maybe my next chapter of Eight Millimeter, which is also going to be a Kensuke). ^.~ Thanks. I'm out. 


End file.
